


Will You Love Me Tomorrow?

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Series: The Dreamboats and Petticoats Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a The Shirelles song, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Peter and Bucky have been dating for a while and the end of the year is upon them; Exams, Prom, Bucky's graduation, they are busy as hell but never happier!Drunk Peter decides that it's 'time', but Sober Peter has some doubts. Bucky, ever the gentleman, has other plans. He wants to make everything perfect for his baby.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: The Dreamboats and Petticoats Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865101
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Will You Love Me Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed it!!! 
> 
> This is the second and final part for these guys within this series. This can be read alone or you can read the other oneshot first, it can be a standalone tbh, but I'm sure some of you may like some more cuteness first. I wrote the first one and there was no smut and I couldn't deal with it, so I had to write a second part and fuel my dirty self. 
> 
> The series will continue with more oneshots with other pairings, so subscribe if you wanna see what comes out of my crazy little brain!
> 
> Thank you to my beautiful Mama, Andthwip, for reading over this for me, Love you!!

The lead up to the end of the school year was hectic, to say the least. Finals were done and with that, some of the stress had gone, but it wasn’t completely over for Bucky and Peter. Bucky was preparing for the final football game of his high school career and Peter was practicing for the decathlon final against the school that had been reigning champions for the last four years. 

Peter and Bucky had been going strong ever since the little ‘kissing mishap’, but recently getting time to spend together had been a struggle. Sure, they had seen each other at lunch and sometimes after school, although they either had their heads in books studying or Peter was reading and intermittently watching Bucky at football practice. 

When it came to the night of the last game, Peter sat in the stands and watched his boyfriend play the game of his life. Midtown won by a landslide and the crowd was going wild. Peter watched with a smile as Bucky celebrated with his teammates. 

As the crowd started to die down, Peter sat down and started to talk with his friends. They knew that there was going to be a huge party and they couldn’t wait. 

As they talked, it took a moment for Peter to realize that music started playing over the PA system. It was only when the crowd had fallen into almost-silence that Peter realized what was playing - Teenage Dream; His and Bucky’s ‘song’. 

It was already at the chorus when he turned back to the football field, seeing Bucky being held up by Steve and Sam with a huge smile on his face. Peter looked above Bucky’s head and read the huge sign with wide eyes.

**“❤️❤️ Peter, will you go to prom with me? ❤️❤️”**

Yeah, so Peter kinda expected to be Bucky’s prom date - they were dating after all - but he hadn’t expected a prom-posal and definitely one of this scale.

He stared in shock, glued to his seat. He knew he needed to respond but his body was apparently a million years behind his brain. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him and he could hear people chanting his name but he couldn’t move. 

MJ rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pushing him to stand up, which made everyone in the stands cheer. His eyes locked with Bucky’s and suddenly it felt like they were the only ones there. Bucky has that effect on him, it made him feel safe. Peter’s brain finally kicked in as he gave Bucky the widest smile and nodded. 

The crowd went wild as Bucky jumped down and ran across the pitch. He leaped over the fence and started running up the stairs. The whole of Peter’s row stood back to allow him through and when he made it out to the steps, Bucky was only a couple of steps away, Peter threw himself forward into Bucky’s arms and pressed their lips together. 

When they eventually pulled apart, Peter hid his face in Bucky’s neck, remembering where they were. Yeah, he and Bucky weren’t hiding their relationship or anything, but Peter still had his shy moments (especially when sober). Bucky’s arm wrapped tightly around him as he started to giggle. 

Bucky chuckled and pulled back to look at Peter. “Which movie are you giggling about this time?” Bucky asked with a smirk. 

“A Cinderella Story. All that’s missing is the rain, but that ain’t gonna happen,” Peter replied, looking up at the clear sky.

“You’re the most adorable little person I know, honey.”

Peter slapped Bucky on the arm. 

“Enough with the little, mister,” Peter giggled. “Now go get changed. You stink and I can’t show you off later if I can’t bear to be around you.”

“What am I? Some kind of arm candy?”

“The sweetest kind,” Peter smiled, giving Bucky one last kiss before pushing him away. 

Peter returned to his friends and sat down, they were gonna wait for the team to finish getting ready, then they’d know the location of the minorly-impromptu celebration party. Peter couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. 

MJ turned to him with her signature flat look. “Have I ever told you that you guys make me wanna puke.”

“Daily,” Peter replied.

Over the next few weeks, all that anyone can talk about is prom. Well, not exactly prom, but definitely the afterparty. Clint’s parents were those ‘cool’ parents who said things like “If he’s going to be drinking, we’d rather it be under our roof” and “we can make sure everyone is safe”. If it was anything like Clint’s other parties, it would definitely be the party to end all parties. 

While everyone else was talking excitedly, Bucky had other plans. He kept trying to drop hints that he wanted to spend time with just Peter and have their own little afterparty, just the two of them. 

“Just think about it, baby. Just me and you, we can have an amazing night.”

Peter nodded. “I know we can, Buck, but this is probably your last party with your friends,” Peter said, giving Bucky his puppy dog eyes. “I know we will have an amazing time together, but I really don’t want you to miss out.”

Bucky hummed in agreement. “I do get FOMO, don’t I?” Bucky agreed. “Ok, how about this, we go to the party, and you can stay at mine after.”

Peter grinned. “Sounds perfect.”

May took Peter out to buy his tux. Peter had tried to tell her that they could just rent one but he was adamant that they were going to buy his tux. She had saved up the money and was so excited that Peter let her drag him from store to store trying on absolutely everything they had to offer. Peter and Bucky had already decided on what color they would be wearing. Well, Peter told Bucky and Bucky just nodded, but yeah, a decision was made. 

After an entire weekend, Peter could rest knowing that his tux was sorted, he had new shoes and he was ready to go. Only a week left and Peter could rest easy. He was happy, he had an incredible date, and for the first time, he was really looking forward to a school dance. 

Prom was perfect. 

While everyone else was getting limos together, Bucky had decided to spring for something for just him and Peter. He kept it a secret and it was worth it when he got to see the surprise on Peter’s face when he pulled up outside Peter’s apartment in a dark gray Mclaren 720s, Peter knew that Bucky was getting them a car but  _ Jesus _ this was something else. 

May excitedly got her camera out, demanding they pose for far too many photos because she wanted everyone on her Facebook and Instagram to see her beautiful nephew and his handsome boyfriend going off to their prom. Halfway through the photoshoot, Peter started quietly apologizing for May, but Bucky just shook his head and pressed a chaste kiss to Peter’s lips, which made May squeal and keep snapping.

When they were finally able to extricate themselves from a teary-eyed May, they drove to the prom happy as anything. Bucky kept his hand on Peter’s thigh as much as he could, as they sang along with the radio. 

When they pulled up outside the prom, the people who were making their way in turned when they heard the rumble of the engine. Bucky got out of the car and moved around to the passenger side to let Peter out, linking their hands and handing the keys to the valet. They made their way into the prom and immediately sought out their friends. 

The whole night was great fun. They ate, laughed, danced and had the time of their lives. As expected, Bucky was voted in as Prom King. Peter stood in the crowd cheering as Bucky went up and had his crown placed on top of his head. Annoyingly, Sharon was voted Prom Queen and they were required to do the customary king and queen dance. 

Sharon had a face like the cat who got the cream, even though everyone could see the bored look on Bucky’s face. Peter laughed as Bucky looked at him with pleading eyes. The minute the music changed, Bucky yanked himself away and strode over to Peter, leaving an embarrassed Sharon behind, scowling in the middle of the dancefloor. Bucky placed the crown on Peter’s head and leaned down for a kiss, grinning against his boyfriend’s lips as he heard Sharon’s screech. 

Towards the end of the night, the group started to filter away so that they could make their way to Clint’s. Bucky and Peter took the car back to Bucky’s first, so that Bucky could be sure to get his security deposit back. There was no way that Bucky was going to risk leaving that car outside a party that he knew would get rowdy. Once the car and keys were safely away, they got changed and hopped in a cab and headed to Clint’s. 

When they arrived, the party hadn’t long begun, so they got their drinks and took a seat in the garden to chill before the carnage began. And boy, was there carnage! Whilst Clint had had the mind to remove anything of value and everyone was respectful enough to not intentionally break anything, the alcohol fueled a hell of a lot more. 

Sam dragged everyone into as many games as he could - and that was a lot - which left a lot of people barfing in the flower beds, Natasha and Carol’s dance-off against the cheerleaders dragged in an audience and ended in a fight (Natasha really just wanted any excuse to mark a face or two of those ‘perfect’ faces, people were passed out all around the house, the stairs were made into a slip ‘n’ slide, and there was a shit ton of nudity. 

At one point, Clint decided to start up the fire pit and a few of the drunk people threw their clothes into the flames. The rental companies were gonna be pissed in the morning!

Bucky and Peter stumbled into a cab at around 6am. Bucky had lost his shirt and at some point in one of Sam’s games, Peter had ended up in a pair of Wanda’s booty shorts. Sure, he could have taken them off, but he had seen a look in Bucky’s eyes that made him feel a certain way, and there was no way he was putting a stop to  _ that _ . 

Peter stumbled through the door and hit the ground, laughing. They were both lucky that Bucky’s parents had both already left for work so they didn’t need to try and be quiet, because let’s face it, when you really  _ need _ to be quiet, everything is just  _ so loud! _

Bucky chuckled as he looked down at Peter sprawled out on the floor. “Come on, honey, let’s get you upstairs.”

Peter closed his eyes and sighed. “But Buckyyyyyyyy, the floor keeps moving.”

“Oh no, poor baby. Let me help you,” Bucky said before lifting Peter up and throwing him over his shoulder. 

Peter squealed and laughed as Bucky carried him upstairs. Bucky placed Peter carefully on the bed before leaving the room and returning moments later with a couple of bottles of water. 

Peter grinned lazily as he took the offered bottle, downing as much as he could. “You’re the best boyfriend, looking after me.”

“Part of my job, ain’t it, honey,” Bucky smiled, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on Peter’s lips. 

When Bucky pulled back, Peter had other ideas, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulling him back in for another kiss. Peter immediately deepened the kiss and pulled Bucky until the older male was lying on top of him, Peter held onto control of the kiss as he turned them over and straddled Bucky’s waist. 

Peter broke the kiss and sat up, pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor. Peter continued removing everything until Bucky was naked and he was only left in his boxers. The shorts had been a bit of a challenge to get off, but Peter was going to completely write that utterly un-sexy moment from his memory of this night.

Bucky groaned as he watched Peter crawl up the bed and settle between his legs. Peter grinned, eyes on Bucky’s as he bent down and licked a stripe up Bucky’s cock. 

“You take such good care of me,” Peter said, sitting up and wrapping his hand around Bucky’s cock, stroking gently. “Now, I’m gonna take care of you.” 

He leaned back down and took Bucky into his mouth, feeling Bucky tremble as his cock was slowly encased in Peter’s warm, wet mouth. Peter let it hit the back of his throat and wrapped his hand around what he couldn’t fit in as he continued his slow rhythm. Bucky panted as he tried not to jerk his hips, enjoying the feeling of Peter wrapped around him and not wanting to ruin the moment. 

Bucky laced his fingers loosely in Peter’s curls as he picked up the pace, licking and sucking Bucky just how he likes it. He wasn’t guiding Peter, he was enjoying this confidence and control that Peter wanted to have. 

Bucky let out a deep groan as Peter slowed, relaxing his throat to try and take more of him in. Peter did this a few more times, letting his throat wrap around the head of Bucky’s cock, before he wrapped his hand around the base and bobbed his head fast. He hollowed his cheeks when he felt Bucky’s hand tighten in his hair, pulling slightly. 

“Baby, I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep that up,” Bucky warned. 

Peter took that warning and moaned, letting the vibrations shoot down Bucky’s cock. Peter bobbed and sucked, letting his free hand travel down to Bucky’s balls and squeezing gently. Bucky’s legs started to shake as Peter pulled him to orgasm, swallowing every drop.

Peter pulled off of Bucky’s cock with a pop and grinned. He crawled up until he was straddling Bucky’s waist, ignoring the huge wet patch at the front of his boxers. 

“I’m ready, Buck,” he said. His words were calm, but his eyes held a minute bit of nervousness, Bucky lifted himself so that he could lean on his elbows. 

“Ready for what, baby?” he asked, pretty sure he knew what Peter was talking about, but didn’t want to assume.

“Sex, Bucky. I… I want you to fuck me.”

Bucky’s eyebrows shot into his hairline as Peter said those words, they had had several conversations about this and Bucky had made sure Peter knew that there was no pressure. They had fooled around and gotten each other off a few times, but had never gone all the way. He wanted to be with Peter no matter what and sex wasn’t the deciding factor. Peter started to get a little more nervous as Bucky stayed silent.

The confidence left Peter’s face and his eyes dropped. “I… Sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

“Baby,” Bucky jumped in, Peter’s hesitation bringing him back from his thoughts. Bucky gripped Peter’s hips and pushed him back slightly so that he could sit up. He ran a hand through Peter’s curls and rested his hand on Peter’s cheek. “Baby, you have  _ no idea _ how much I wanna have you, really. I just… I want your first time - our first time - to be special, not just some slightly drunken fumble in my bed.” 

Bucky gave a reassuring smile as Peter nodded with a sad smile. Bucky pulled Peter down for a chaste kiss and smiled. “Honey, please don’t think I don’t want you.” 

He wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and pulled him as close as he could. 

“ _ God, _ do I want you, ok?” Bucky recessed a kiss to Peter’s shoulder at the point he knew would make Peter giggle. “Let’s get some sleep and we can talk about it properly tomorrow, ok?”

Peter smiled and kissed Bucky before climbing off of his lap and laying down, Bucky wrapped his arms around Peter’s smaller body and held him tight. 

Peter immediately felt his body relax into the hold. “Love you, James,” he whispered. 

Bucky pressed a kiss to Peter’s shoulder. “Love you too, Pete.”

When Peter woke up the next morning, he had a banging headache. He refused to open his eyes, unsure how bright it could potentially be as he searched the bed. He was alone, the sheets holding only a linger of Bucky’s furnace-like body heat. 

Peter groaned and rolled onto his front, burying his face into the pillows, when his headache finally subsided enough, he cracked one eye open and spotted a bottle of water and some painkillers on the bedside table. Sighing, Peter pushed himself up enough to pop a couple of pills and downing as much water as he could before flopping back down and staring at the ceiling. 

It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps coming towards the room, as they got closer, he could hear Bucky’s voice, as though he was speaking to someone. When the door opened, Bucky had his phone to his ear and was carrying coffee from Peter’s favourite cafe. Peter smiled, knowing that Bucky had to have gone out a while ago to get their drinks. Peter sat up slowly, waiting for Bucky, who hadn’t seemed to notice he was up, to finish his call. 

“Yes,” Bucky said, heading over to his desk and putting the coffees down. “You, Diane, are a lifesaver… No, really! I have been calling around all morning and you are the only one who has been able to help… Oh, I really appreciate it. You’ve just helped make it extra special… Ok, thank you again.”

Bucky put the phone down and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“What are you planning, Buck?” Peter asked.

Peter’s voice made Bucky jump out of his skin. “Woah, I didn’t know you were up. How are you feeling, honey?” he asked, handing Peter his coffee with a kiss.

“A little worse for wear, if I’m completely honest. So… What’s that you’re planning?”

Bucky smiled and shook his head. “That’s for me to know, and you to be amazed.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Amazed? What’s going on?”

“Date night,” Bucky grinned. “Since we went to the party last night, I decided that we are gonna have an amazing date night tonight, and I was just finishing up the last part of my planning.”

“Ok, so where are we going?” Peter asked, hopefully.

“Uh uh. It’s a surprise. All I need you to do is pack an overnight bag, which I will pick up a bit later to take with me.”

“But how do I know what to wear if you don’t tell me where we’re going.” 

“Just dress like your adorable little self, ok? I’ll pick you up at 5.”

After a very long time panicking in front of his closet, Peter jumped as the buzzer rang. He finished getting himself ready, hearing May open the door and greeting Bucky. When he opened the door, he spotted Bucky sitting on one of the breakfast stools talking animatedly with May, who was laughing along with whatever Bucky was saying. 

“Hey, honey,” Bucky said, stifling his laughter. He stood and wrapped his arms around Peter, pressing a kiss to his head. 

When they pulled apart, they spotted May with her phone out, snapping candid photos. 

“Maaaaay, seriously?!”

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not,” she grinned, putting her phone back in her pocket.

Peter rolled his eyes with a smile. “I know.” 

Bucky chuckled. “You ready to go?” he asked.

“Ooooooh, so where are you going? Whatcha doing? Tell me everything.”

“Ah, I would, May, but that would mean spoiling the surprise for Peter.”

May smiled and looked at Peter. “Sorry, kid. I tried.”

Bucky turned to Peter, shocked. “You’re terrible, Pete. Dragging your aunt into your impatience.”

“It was worth a try,” Peter shrugged, trying to look innocent. “Ok, let’s go, the suspense is killing me.”

May stepped forward and gave Peter a hug, then gave one to Bucky.

“I’ll have him back safely tomorrow, May,” Bucky said, pulling back from the hug.

“I know you will. Now before you go, do we need to have a little  _ chat _ ?”

Peter blushed and started to push Bucky towards the door. “NO! No, May we definitely don’t need to have any kind of chat. We’ll be going now.” Peter opened the door and pushed Bucky out. “Bye, May, see you tomorrow.” Peter grabbed a laughing Bucky by the hand and dragged him down the corridor towards the stairs.

“Bye, kids. Have fun, be safe!” May called out down the hall.

The cute date turned out to be a trip to Coney Island. First off, they went to the amusement park and went on as many rides as they could. The queues were huge, but they didn’t mind, they were determined to have as much fun as they could. They laughed and screamed and ran around together like every other teenager there and then held hands and cuddled together on the Ferris wheel and looked out over the water as the sun set.

Once they had been on everything that they wanted to go on, Bucky took Peter to the arcades. Peter’s eyes widened in excitement as he eyed the bright lights and games all around him. Bucky couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he watched Peter run off to one of those retro arcade games. 

Bucky spent a good while cheering Peter on as he fought to beat impossible high scores, laughing as Peter punched the machine with his little fist whenever he lost, and comforting him through his frustration. In an attempt to cheer Peter up, Bucky dragged Peter away and tried to win Peter a teddy of some sort from the grab machine. Peter laughed as Bucky struggled to get one out, telling him that he didn’t need to, but $20 later, Bucky finally won an adorable stuffed bumblebee.

“A bumblebee for my honey,” Bucky smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Peter’s lips.

They walked along the beach hand-in-hand until they reached a place where they could hail a cab to their favorite pizza place in Brooklyn. The owner had reserved their favorite table by the bi-fold doors because their favorite pastime was people watching. The street that the restaurant was on always provided them hours of entertainment whenever they came here, which was quite often. 

They spent their time there with Peter trying to find out what else was planned for the night and Bucky deflecting every question with a new particularly hilarious person walking across the street. No matter how hard he tried, Bucky wouldn’t budge. No matter how big he made his puppy dog eyes, Bucky just shook his head. Sure, Bucky could just tell him, but Peter was just too adorable in his attempts to give in.

When they finished, Bucky paid the cheque and led them down the street. Peter quickly noticed that they weren’t going in the direction of Bucky’s place. When he asked where they were going, Bucky simply winked and continued walking, resuming their regular conversation. After a few minutes, Bucky pulled them towards The Brooklyn Hotel.

As the doorman welcomed them, Peter turned to Bucky, confused. “Bucky, what’s going on?” he asked. 

“Well, I thought this would be cool after the day we’ve had. A bit of a change of scenery for us,” Bucky smiled as he waved to the receptionist, who called out a pleasant and familiar greeting.

Peter blushed and allowed himself to be pulled along to the elevator. As they rode up to their floor, the atmosphere surrounding them was charged. There was a tension there that hadn’t been present all day. Peter couldn’t bring himself to speak. Actually, he didn’t really know what to say. He was buzzing with nervous excitement. If he was thinking correctly, he knew what Bucky was planning. He may have been drunk last night, but he wasn’t blackout drunk. 

He looked down to their joined hands and back up to Bucky. Peter couldn’t believe how calm and collected. Actually, he could. He’s done this before, Peter knows. There’s no way that he could be nervous. 

Peter’s brain rambling was cut off as the elevator opened and Bucky led them down the hall. Bucky opened the door, letting Peter go in first. Peter looked around with wide eyes; The room was bright and airy and decorated so beautifully. Peter had never been in such a nice hotel before, he couldn’t believe that Bucky had sprung for all of this, it was amazing and just made Peter’s heart beat faster. He stayed rooted to the spot, eyes searching the room, unable to make himself move or say anything. 

Bucky closed the door and turned to see Peter just stood in the middle of the room, he walked around him and recognised the spaced-out look on Peter’s face. He could feel Peter’s nerves radiating from his body. He could hear Peter’s brain ticking away like crazy, he knew that when Peter got lost in his mind, there was only one way to get him out of it. 

Bucky held Peter’s head in his hands and kissed Peter. It started out slow, Bucky coaxing Peter back to the real world. As soon as Bucky felt Peter start to respond, he deepened the kiss, swallowing the moan that escaped Peter’s throat. When he pulled back, he smiled and caressed Peter’s cheek with his thumb. “I can hear you thinking, honey. You ok?”

Peter nodded and smiled weakly. “Yeah, I’m ok. I’m just… I guess I…” 

“Hey,” Bucky cut in gently, taking one of Peter’s hands in his. “Come here, let’s sit down.” Bucky led them over to the bed and sat down, shuffling into the middle and beckoning for Peter to join him. When they were both comfortable, Bucky continued. “I promised we’d talk about this properly, didn’t I, so… Do you remember last night?”

Peter blushed a deep red, which gave Bucky his answer. 

“Ok, good,” Bucky nodded, taking a breath. “I meant it when I said there’s no pressure at all. Like, if it was just the drink talking, I am still ok to wait until you’re ready. I know I’ve done all this,” he motioned to the room, “but this is a ‘just in case’ kinda thing. If you do wanna then…” Bucky trailed off with a smile, taking Peter’s hands in his. “Sorry, I was rambling. I’ll let you talk, what’s on your mind.”

Peter took a deep breath. “I… I wanna… I’ve been thinking about it for a while, I just… I guess I didn’t know how to say it.”

“You know you can tell me anything,” Bucky offered softly. 

“I know,” Peter nodded, “I guess I was just over thinking things, as usual. The alcohol seemed to… loosen my tongue a little.”

“So what’s got you so nervous? I know you, there’s more to this than you’re saying.”

Peter smiled fondly, touched that Bucky really did know him so well. “Yeah, I guess I… I’m scared.” He dropped his eyes. “It’s just… You’ve been with other people and I’m just… I’m just Peter and I’m worried that I won’t live up to expectations.”

“Oh Peter, baby, there are no expectations. I love you for you, not for sex.”

Peter nodded. “I love you too. I know I shouldn’t be, but I’m just… I don’t wanna be just a moment's pleasure. I shouldn’t have these doubts, I don’t doubt your feelings or anything I’m just… What if I’m not good, I just… I can’t stop thinking… Will you love me tomorrow.”

“Honey, I fell for you before all of this. This is only gonna make us closer. This isn’t just sex for me, either.” Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “Hell, I think I’m just as nervous as you. I wanna make sure this is perfect for you.”

Peter smiled sweetly. “With you, it’s already perfect. I’m sorry for being all dumb…”

“It’s not dumb, honey, you  _ know _ you’re not dumb. I understand. And I’m glad you love and trust me enough.”

Peter nodded, some hesitation still present in his eyes. Bucky gave him a reassuring look. One that said ‘it’s ok, just tell me what you’re thinking’. “Can you say it again? Just tell me now, and I won’t ask again, will you still love me tomorrow?”

Bucky pulled Peter closer so that the younger teen was straddling his lap. He held Peter’s face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes. “Peter Parker. I love you now, I’ll love you tomorrow, I’ll love you for as long as you’ll have me.”

Peter looked at Bucky and felt his nerves slowly drift away, he could see the love in Bucky’s eyes. It was real, Peter couldn’t doubt that at all. He smiled as it all clicked into place, he knew he wanted to do this. He knew Bucky was the one to do this with, he couldn’t imagine being in anyone’s arms and feeling this happy and safe. Bucky was the one.

Peter leaned forward and pressed their lips together, cementing his decision. He could feel Bucky’s smile against his lips as he wrapped his arms tightly, pulling Bucky as close as he could. He moaned as he felt Bucky’s strong hands splayed over his narrow back, dwarfing him in a way he’d never felt before. They kissed for as long as they could, tongues dancing together perfectly. 

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathless, panting and achingly hard in their jeans. Peter leaned his forehead against Bucky’s, their breath mingling in the small gap between their lips. 

“Lie down, baby,” Bucky whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Peter’s lips.

Peter smiled and climbed off of Bucky’s lap, laying back on the bed and sinking into the soft pillows. His mind was about to run off to nervous city, but the journey was immediately detoured as he watched Bucky at the end of the bed remove his shirt. No matter how many times Peter got to see this, it always sent him crazy. Bucky unbuckled his jeans and stepped out of them with ease. Peter went to sit up so that he could pull off his shirt, but was stopped when Bucky crawled up the bed and gripped his wrists. 

“Uh uh,” Bucky shook his head, “I told you to lay back, honey. I’m gonna take care of you.” Bucky kissed Peter sweetly. “Tonight, you’re mine, completely.”

Peter blushed as Bucky’s hands moved from his wrists to his hands, pulling him to sit up. Bucky pulled Peter’s shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. He pressed a hand to Peter’s chest, guiding him back amongst the pillows. Bucky reached for Peter’s waistband and paused, the question in his eyes. Peter smiled and lifted his hips in response, letting Bucky pull his pants down, letting them join the rest of their clothes on the floor. 

Bucky quickly covered Peter’s body with his own, pressing their lips together. He let out a groan as Peter’s fingers tangled in his hair, tugging lightly. Peter’s legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer, dragging their barely-clothed cocks together. Bucky swallowed Peter’s whimper, deepening the kiss and rocking their hips. Bucky let his hand run down Peter’s body, reaching his ass and squeezing. 

The friction caused Peter to wrench his mouth from Bucky’s tipping his head back to let out a moan. Bucky took advantage of the moment and latched onto Peter’s exposed throat, his lips, teeth and tongue mapping out every bit of skin possible. Peter’s breath came in short pants as Bucky’s lips pressed against his collarbone, travelling lower. 

Bucky lifted himself slightly as he crawled down the bed, chuckling as Peter lifted his hips, desperate for more friction. Bucky gripped Peter’s hips and held them still as his lips trailed down Peter’s chest. Peter whimpered as Bucky pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Peter’s clothed cock. 

“Bu… Bucky, please!” Peter whined.

“Please, what, honey?” Bucky asked, rubbing his hand lazily up and down Peter’s cock.

“Ugh…  _ Anything _ !”

“Lift up, then,” Bucky asked, patting Peter’s ass playfully.

Peter obliged, lifting his hips off of the bed so that Bucky could pull his underwear off. Bucky sat back and admired his view, running his hands up Peter’s legs. He could see the blush scattered across Peter’s cheeks and chest. Bucky’s eyes were filled with a hunger and desire that Peter had never seen before and it hung heavy over him, wrapping around him tightly. It was heady and Peter wanted more. 

Bucky leaned over Peter and pressed one last kiss to his lips before he shuffled down the bed, he pressed feather-light kisses to Peter’s hips, delighting in the whimpers Peter made. Bucky gripped Peter’s cock gently and wrapped his lips around the leaking head, slowly lowering himself down until his nose was nestled in Peter’s neatly trimmed curls. 

Bucky let his head bob slowly a few times, before pulling off and leaving Peter breathless and begging for more. Bucky crawled up Peter’s body and kissed him, delving his tongue into Peter’s open mouth, savoring Peter’s unique taste. Bucky pulled back, panting and smiling down at his boyfriend. 

“Fuck,” Peter gasped. He sounded like he’d run a marathon, and he couldn’t bring himself to even care. He was in heaven and he was pretty sure it could only get better.

“Well, that is the idea, baby,” Bucky winked. His face dropped slightly, taking on a more serious look. “Are you ready? Are you sure you want to do this?”

“More than anything,” Peter replied, lifting himself onto his elbows to kiss Bucky. Peter poured everything he had into the kiss. He wanted Bucky to trust in his decision, to know with words unspoken that he’s the only one. 

Bucky pulled back, reaching under the pillows before settling himself back between Peter’s legs. He opened the lube, making sure he had enough on his fingers before he reached down and circled Peter’s hole. Peter gasped, feeling the cool gel on his heated skin. Bucky rubbed soothing circles on Peter’s thigh with his other hand. 

“Relax for me, ok? Can you do that, baby?” Bucky asked.

Peter nodded and tried to let the tension leave his body, which seemed to be easier said than done as Bucky pushed his finger in slowly. When the tip breached, Peter’s body tensed, so Bucky whispered words of love and encouragement as Peter’s body got used to the intrusion. Bucky felt Peter’s muscles relax and slowly started moving his finger in and out slowly, eventually making Peter moan.

“You ok, honey?” Bucky asked as he saw Peter’s face relax, no longer twisted in pain.

Peter nodded. “M… more,” he stuttered. 

Bucky pulled his finger out and leaned over Peter, kissing him as he pushed two fingers into him. Peter whimpered as he felt himself being stretched. Bucky kissed him through the shock, his tongue pulling Peter’s attention away from the fingers breaching him. When he felt Peter relax a little more, Bucky started to scissor his fingers, rocking his hips to thrust his fingers gently. 

Peter held onto Bucky tight, blunt nails digging into his skin. The feeling of being stretched open with Bucky’s thick fingers hurt for a bit, but after a while, he got used to the feeling. Peter whimpered, lifting his hips to meet Bucky’s, pushing Bucky’s fingers deeper. It felt incredible, but he needed more.

Peter pulled away from Bucky’s kiss with a deep groan. “Buck… Pl…please, I need you.”

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice, he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bedspread, chuckling as Peter whined at the loss. Peter tried to give Bucky is unimpressed look, but it wasn’t the same as usual, with his hair a mess, cheeks flushed and lips kiss-bruised, he looked wrecked; Bucky just winked at him and rolled the condom on, covering his cock in more lube. Peter looked perfect and he couldn’t wait.

Bucky grabbed a pillow from beside Peter’s head and lifted Peter’s hips, placing the pillow underneath. Peter grabbed Bucky and pulled him down into a desperate kiss, which Bucky was happy to return. As their tongues fought, Bucky lined himself up with Peter’s stretched hole, pleased with the shiver that went through Peter as the head started to nudge its way in. 

Bucky pulled back from the kiss and looked into Peter’s eyes. “You ready?”

Peter nodded, letting out a long groan as Bucky slowly pushed in. When he was fully sheathed, Bucky dropped his head onto Peter’s shoulder, peppering light kisses across his skin. They lay like that until Peter wrapped his legs around the small of Bucky’s back, using them as leverage to move his hips. Bucky, taking the hint, pulled his hips back until only the head was inside, pushing back in slowly. 

He made a few tentative shallow thrusts, making sure that Peter was ok. The moans that came from Peter were practically pornographic, Bucky wasn’t sure how long he’d last if he continued like that. 

“You feel incredible, baby,” Bucky panted. 

Bucky pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s lips before lifting himself up, pulling out and snapping his hips forward, beginning a steady pace. Soon enough, the room was filled with their moans and the sounds of skin slapping. Peter’s head was thrown back, face contorted in pleasure. Their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat, as they brought each other closer to completion. 

Bucky could feel that he wasn’t going to last much longer, Peter’s walls wrapped tightly around his cock already felt like nothing he had had before. As Peter got closer to orgasm, he started clenching, the stuttering pressure tugging at Bucky’s restraint. 

Bucky reached between them and wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Peter’s moans got louder and louder, pleas and curses falling from his lips as Bucky’s hand and cock assaulted his senses. Bucky sped up his thrusts as he felt Peter’s ass clench tightly around him. Moments later, Peter’s legs started to shake and his back arched off the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream as he came, painting the skin between them in cum.

Bucky let go of Peter’s softening cock and sat back on his heels, holding Peter’s hips and pulling him onto his cock. A few more thrusts and Bucky came, his muscles tensed. Bucky’s hips stuttered, shallow thrusts milking out the last of his orgasm. 

Bucky stayed there, trying to catch his breath before he dropped onto the mattress beside Peter, tossing the condom in the trash. He turned to face Peter, who was on his back, staring blissed-out at the ceiling. 

“Hey, guess what,” Bucky whispered. 

Peter turned his head and locked his glassy eyes with Bucky’s. “What?” 

Bucky smiled that smile that made Peter’s knees weak. “I still love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think, I love hearing what everyone thinks!! 
> 
> If you wanna chat more, you can find me on Twitter @TheOnlyCeeCeeJ or Discord TheOnlyCeeCeeJ#0679
> 
> I have a poll on my Twitter for which fic to write next, pop on over and vote!! (It's got 2 days left from publication date)


End file.
